A Sex Toy!
by bradsmithgold12
Summary: The life of having sex and getting paid is how this girl gets around with living her life but when a high school crush comes into the picture, what will happen for this lifestyle? Will it change or will this crush be treated as any other client? WARNING Futa!
1. Chapter 1

A Sex Toy!

Chapter 1!

A/N: Hey everyone! I know that you are all waiting for my other chapters to be updated but I still have a lot of work to get done, so I thought I would give you a new short story! This won't be a long one but it will have very short chapters! Enjoy, Brad!

By the way! This is a **FUTA**! Don't like, then please don't read to give negativity! I have warned you and it does contain sexual scenes!

* * *

The phone call. The appointment. The details. A job.

They say that's all that this job is but at the time, who would have known what they were getting into at such a young age. 17 for the matter of a fact. A group find those types of people and use them to their wicked and disgusting advantage but when they see a rare type, they want it no matter what. The worst kind of scum to pull up a contract and not even tell you what the job is. _Pathetic_.

They never had a chance in life, they had no one to care for them. That was until the one and only Nagi Homura came around. At the time, everyone knew him as a millionaire, but how he got that money is his entire life. _Prostitution_. Nagi searches and he searches very thoroughly for the types of girls he takes, that always means the one with striking beauty. That was never the case with his top little worker though, he choose this one for her body.

This girl in particular, he had a hard time trying to get. A game of_ cat and mouse_ but in the end, the cat always finds a way to get the mouse. Such as Nagi did. Nagi's number one worker is very well known, she rose up from the bottom to the top and she doesn't regret it. In her mind now, a job such as this, is now more of a hobby. Nagi always liked her for her attitude. Although, mainly because she has beauty and has an extra organ down below. The chest of a women, the lower of a man.

The name she goes by when working is, Duran. No one uses their real names in this kind of work and 'Duran' also didn't care. The clients got her fake name and never discussed anything other than using their bodies for talking.

Duran also likes to think that this life has given her a second chance at life. The story of her is rather simple.

Parents died in an accident, left in an orphanage, went to school, fell in love, got a broken heart and turned to drugs to help soothe the pain, then ended up living on the streets and well, then came Nagi.

Now her life is of the finest luxury. A Penthouse in Manhattan. Drives a Lamborghini Aventador Modified Tron Legacy -Light Blue. Wears the finest clothes, mainly suits for clients but has styled casual clothes too. Eats only the finest food and has an amazing pay. What more could she wish for. She has it all in her hands and always has fun on the job. She's not your sad type of girl, she is always out in the spotlight and having a blast. That is 'Duran's' life now.

* * *

The cries of pleasure. The pain in moans and groans. The hot and sweaty foggy atmosphere. A large bed with two occupants. Their bodies screaming of lust and the air itself surrounded by the smell of sex. The different sounds revolving around the two as their grinding and thrusting picked up its pace, making the large bed move and bang against the wall it resides at. It's also, just another 'hobby'.

"Ahh!" The women half moaned and half screamed as the body on top of her started to speed up. The slick sounds of the slapping of hips as the grinding started to become very fast but would then suddenly stop. This was a good method for Duran, she likes to get her clients all ready for the finish when she would stop and then continue, just to make the customer satisfied in every way.

Duran's hot breathe mingled with the women underneath her. They sucked in a few large amounts of air before the thrusting began again but at a really slow and torturing pace. Duran tensed her ass muscles, pushing all the way inside and then stopped. Slowly, she used her hands to roam over the women's body. This women was not single, probably married but people usually like to get away from the same guy and have some fun. The hands roamed every inch of that smooth and tanned skin, from her thighs to the curve of her breasts.

Natsuki had never had this client before but that didn't matter. Sex and then get paid. It is just how things are.

That very thought ignited a fire in Duran's core and she began to thrust again causing the women to moan. She was close, they both were. Duran's hands moved to the women's hips and began to push and pull in the rhythm of her own pace. The screams began to get louder and the walls of the women's core were starting to get really tight. Duran never liked condoms, so she never used them and always made sure to pull out before her element sprang its contents inside.

The grinding picked up and with a scream from her client, Duran thrust in hard one last time to carry out the women's orgasm. Indeed, it worked as the body beneath her arched upwards and shook violently and she clamped her eyes shut and held her breath, that was the women done but Duran wasn't finished. The women's body was still in midst of an orgasm and Duran thrust back in a few more times and finally, she reached her peak but not before pulling out.

The contents spilled over the women's body and on her stomach, pure white and thick substance covered the sheets.

They spent a short time trying to catch their breaths and once they did, Duran got up and pulled her blazer from the floor and reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a pack of cigarette's and a lighter with a wolf printed on it. Raising the box up to her mouth, she opened the lid by squeezing the box and pulling one of the sticks out with her mouth and throwing her blazer back on the floor.

The women behind her had finally caught the much needed air and filled her lungs up before starting to speak.

"That was mind blowing..." The women spoke as she watched Duran spark her cigarette and take a pull.

"Mm, you're new. I don't think I've been with you before. Although, I should be getting ready to get going." True to her words, Duran made a way around the room, picking up her discarded clothes and then placing them on her body.

"Yeah, I think al spread the word of your mind blowing sex to some of my co-workers, is that alright?" The women asked as she spread herself on the bed, watching how Duran took a drag and put on her clothes at the same time.

"Sure. More clients, more money." Duran shrugged as she placed her blazer over her long white sleeve button up shirt and undone tie as it hung around her collar on both sides of the shirts buttons. Duran looked to see if anything was left and there wasn't.

"Well, it looks like I'm done. It was a pleasure miss...?" Duran trialed off as she waited for a reply.

"The names Akane, Akane only. I don't care for my last name any more since I'm getting a divorce but whatever. Thanks a lot, Duran." Akane said as she pulled the covers over her body.

"Mhm. Well Akane, thank you too and spread the word for me, you never know, you can always come back or seconds. Anyway, I have to go. Thanks." Duran mumbled as she left the bedroom and went to the front door and left. Once in her car she made a phone call to her boss.

"Helloo~ Nagi speaking!" The person on the end sang the words out.

"Hey Nagi, I just finished the last client for the night. I was wondering, has my money gone in?" Duran asked as she sat in her car and waited for a reply.

"Hmm, let me check...yeah, your money is in. Anything else before you take the night off?" Nagi always did this, just to make sure his star didn't have any problems.

"Yeah. Turns out my last client is gunna help bring is some more clients for me. Spread the word of my 'mind blowing sex' in her words. Keep an eye out for them. I'm taking the rest of my night off." Duran started her car and waited for a reply before pulling out onto the road.

"Wahoo~ Way to go my little star! A pay rise for you! If that's all then I'm gunna get off, you could say that I'm...busy!" With that the phone clicked off and Duran pulled out onto the street and started to drive home.

* * *

A/N: I know! I just thought a short story would interest everyone, this is only chapter one but you know. Don't forget to drop a review! Anyway, I will be updating soon! Brad:D


	2. Chapter 2

A Sex Toy!

Chapter 2!

A/N: Hey everyone! So it turns out that 'A Sex Toy' has really kicked off to a start! However, there are some negative reviews and I did warn everyone that this story is a Futa type. I would also like to say** 'Thank you to everyone who is encouraging me to continue! I don't just write because I like it, I enjoy it and want to share it with everyone!' **Anyway, since this story has short chapters I am gunna keep writing it! Well, enjoy this new chapter! Brad:D

* * *

A large building. An office. Paper Work. Boring.

Sitting in an office isn't really the best kind of job, but when that person runs the company they have a lot of work to do. Especially since everything falls down to that person. Be it from reports to meetings and so on. An office job, not a place to have fun. Although, it does have its perks like...people at your every command or getting someone else to do the work for someone.

That is exactly what the president of this company does. Exactly, nothing at all. The master mind in that beautiful body of the top CEO in all the world. You wouldn't think that she had someone in her heart with the way she teases and flirts with people. Maybe that is how she wants to remind herself of the one she loves by feeling of that throb of her heart every time she teases someone. It also makes her feel alive after her past.

The ways of her mind, begging her to play around with peoples affections. It's not her souls fault, but the mind that she carries. That lead to her most precious person leaving, never to be seen again. That was when she realized. She had hurt and driven away her reason for having emotions at all. That is how she became known in the buisness world. She has the best methods possible to get what she wants and has the deadliest heart of the way she gets what she wants.

They say it is the 'Survival of the fittest' in this world. That is how people live. They don't care about the people in the world. The weak cling to the strong, basking in their power to keep themselves from showing how truly pathetic that they are. That is how the world works. The weak drown and the strong swim. However, this CEO basked in the power of her aura but yet she couldn't drown like any other. She had a perfect life. That all doesn't matter if she has no one to share her heart with, having lost that one person.

It wasn't how she wanted to live anymore. People dropping to their knees, begging for a chance with her, claiming their undying love for her. They never meant it. They wanted fame and fortune. They never got it.

The story for this woman is all a facade. Giving people someone they want to see.

Growing up in a happy but strict family. Met someone who could make her heart flutter. They hit it off but that changed when 'he' came into the picture. Ruining not only her life, but the one of her loves as well. The emotions fled her being after what had happened. She was nothing more than a body, walking on the very earth with not a single reason anymore.

That was how the women nicknamed 'Kiyohime' came into the world.

* * *

The boring typical day. The sound of only a clock ticking on the wall as it counted the second to the minute, of an hour followed through to a day. The woman just sat there. To be honest, no one would notice that she was slouching. No one ever did. Not any more. Her back slightly hunched and her head laid back on the top of her leather chair. It made a very annoying squeak noise when even the slightest movement was made.

The sounds of steps approaching caused the woman to sigh and straighten her composure out before the knock on the door made a noise. A voice all known to well came from the other side as she asked for permission to bid herself entrance.

"You may come in." A coated voice of fake sweetness. It never got in the way of that sexy accent from her hometown though. Her real voice could give anyone many different emotions towards it but only one opinion really made her like the attention that her voice received.

Another quick sigh and a women entered the office and was greeted with the back of the woman's chair, staring into her disgusting grey eyes. That chair didn't even turn at the girls arrival but this girl didn't care.

"Shizuru-onee-sama. It is a lovely day and I was wondering if you would join me for lunch?" The girl was clad in mens clothing. A black suit and shiny shoes and a bouquet of flowers. The figure was in no way attractive, it was built as a man. The muscles of her body just being confined by the button up shirt she wore. Neither was her hair for the matter. One side was long and the other cut to her shoulder, a molding musty green. The eyes of a love struck high school girl and the creepy smile of an old perverted man.

However, that chair still didn't budge an inch. Anyone would think that no one was sat in it. Not even the sounds of breathing could be heard, as if the room was haunted by nothing more than a ghost.

"No." The women in the chair deadpanned. Shizuru was in no mood to bother herself with the likes of Tomoe. Shizuru made no move, even as she heard the sounds of footsteps stepping towards her and forcing her chair around. Her face hurt from all the fake smiling, so what was the point in trying to please someone if she didn't feel like it. Shizuru's face was blank, nothing, not even a readable expression.

"Shizuru-onee-sama! Why won't you give me a chance! I have became like this for you! I love you! Your parents don't mind if you go out with me eith-" Before Tomoe knew it. She had been slapped across the face. Shizuru had heard that line all too many times and to be honest, she was getting sick of it.

Tomoe didn't seem to care about the fact she had been slapped and her ego bruised. This happened all the time when she visited Shizuru and it actually turned her on.

"No. Now get out of my office." Shizuru said again. No emotions were in the words. Not even the slightest hint of _disgust_ of the _creature_ in front of her.

Tomoe didn't even budge from her spot. Instead, she started laughing like a maniac and didn't bother to tend to the large imprinted hand shape on her face. She finally stood after what seemed a while and straightened out her suit. When Tomoe stood up fully, her body was like a man. In all ways beside from gender, she was a man. From the fragrance she wears to her personality.

Accepting her loss for _now_, she started to head towards the door but not before saying her signature line.

"I will have you Shizuru. You will be mine and only mine." With her same repeated sentence done, she left the office after many more times before after being rejected.

Shizuru didn't move. Just sat in silence until some more steps were heard and the door opened and in popped her assistant. The assistant is a friend of Shizuru's, so there was no need to knock.

"Shizuru? Are you okay? I saw Tomoe again, do you want me to get rid of her present, a_gain_?" Her assistant asked. This was always how it was when Tomoe would arrive. For the last few weeks, her assistant never had a smile on her face. She was going though a rough time and still is.

"Ara, Akane. If you wouldn't mind and you seem much happier then previously. Did something good happen?" Shizuru inquired as a blush spread across Akane's cheeks and she grinned a bit.

"Well...um...actually just a good...time...ha-ha!" Akane's blood rushed around her face, giving her an even redder look on her pale skin. Clearly, Shizuru could tell it was a sexual interaction. Her friend had a new glow about her body, her sexual frustration taken away after being amidst a divorce for the past few months.

Shizuru's teasing mind got the better of her. Once again.

"Ara, this new glow suits you. I must say, do tell me of this...intimate time?" Shizuru gave a quick teasing smile and arched a shapely eyebrow. Akane had not gone to the same school as Shizuru but had met her when they were at an interview for Shizuru's assistant. They hit it off as friends rather quickly. That is why Akane never had a problem of telling the other women of her sexual interactions but she got embarrassed a lot.

Akane gave a quick sigh as her face turned back to her normal shade and she sat down in the chair opposite Shizuru's.

"Hm. I guess you could say that I wanted to try something very...different. Me and Kazuya are waiting for the divorce to go though and I had this sudden urge to...release. A friend told me of how she had booked a...hm, what is the right word...? Ah! A night of pleasure and told me how she was very satisfied with its outcome and got me an opening. I think it would do you good, Shizuru. Neither female nor male. It certainly was very, very good!" Akane boasted about how amazing the time had been but Shizuru lost all her listening when Akane said 'Neither female nor male'.

Shizuru knew someone just like that. Well, she did. Shizuru didn't give Akane the chance to finish as she placed her hand on the desk.

"Akane. Get me a booked meeting in with the person you had! Please, hurry and do it! Place my name down as 'Kiyohime'." Shizuru had actually shown some emotions for the first time in a long while. Her outburst made Akane jump and nod. Leaving the office with Tomoe's half dead roses.

Shizuru's mind was running wild. She had a feeling that this person is the one she knew. Shizuru would find out soon enough as half a hour passed and Akane came back, telling her that she had a meeting on Friday night. It was only Thursday, she didn't have to wait long until the next day. Hopefully, she will find her one and only.

* * *

A/N: Okay! I hope that everyone who enjoys this story enjoyed this chapter! Please, if you don't like this story then please don't leave reviews if you have nothing good to say about my work. I will not be sorry that my story is not to your liking but there really is no need to insult the people who do enjoy the story. If you don't like, then please don't read it and leave hateful things. Those who enjoy the story, thank you very much for the support! I will update another chapter tomorrow! Brad:D


	3. Chapter 3

A Sex Toy!

Chapter 3!

A/N: Hey everyone! Okay, Thank you for all the followers and favorites and so on. I am glad that most do like this story! I am sorry! I have been really busy and haven't had the time to write this chapter! Anyway, I have finished school for Christmas and now I can write a lot more! Well, Enjoy this new chapter! Brad:D

* * *

High school romance. A masquerade ball. Midnight's strike. Broken hearts.

They say that all fairy tales have happy endings, but is it true or is it just made up to make us believe that. The prince and his princess, the clock striking midnight and the fairy tale ends. Of course, that is how fairy tails are. They make a point in time for it all to end and then they somehow find each other again. Then 'They live happily ever after'.

What a cruel lie. The world doesn't have such sappy romantic tales. They never happen. Heck, most people in relationships cheat on each other or argue their lives away. Of course, the schools are to blame for giving the people the opportunity at a school dance, it is either your fairy tale or it is your demise. That was the case for two unfortunate souls. Their fairy tale had begun and they were happier then ever, but someone always tries to ruin such happiness for their own selfish reasons.

Them students had a perfect relationship. Nothing, you would think could break them apart from each other. Their as slick as oil. As strong as push and pull, hot and cold. They balanced each other out. Complementing the others imperfections and flaws.

Is that what they mean when they say 'The Perfect Prince & His Princess' in them fairy tales. Maybe, it might not even last that long when the spell that that surrounds you is broken, or is torn open from someone and is infiltrated, crushing two people with one move.

* * *

The road towards 'Duran's' friends house wasn't a very long one but the traffic is one hell of a wait. Waiting at a red light, Duran's phone began to ring and so she absentmindedly picked it up and placed it at her ear.

"Duran here," Duran spoke as she pulled to the side of the road, the police car up ahead would not have liked her driving and being on the phone.

_"Duran~Duran, Oh Natsuki-chan, when will you let people call you your real name, huh?"_ The voice on the other end had a really annoying ring to it, but it is Natsuki's boss. Natsuki just sighed and licked her now dry lips, leaving them with a light shine and now slightly moist.

"Hey Nagi, I'm kinda busy, think you can hurry to the point? I have a copper on my arse right now and he's eyeing me up like some fresh meat," Natsuki looked at the police car and then to the driver who was giving her a funny look.

_"Haha! Straight to the point as always! That's what I love about ya'. Any~who! I got another appointment for you, this is with someone very high in the buisness world! Hm, the name she put down is 'Kiyohime' and the date I set is for tonight at a night Masquerade ball! Ohh~ Gettin' down and dirty, Natsuki!"_ Nagi always did that. He sings on the phone with anyone, it's just how he speaks unless he says something important.

"Tomorrow? Night? Sure, am down for that! It always is with them buisness women wanting to release some..._stress_," Natsuki lips curved into a very sexy smile as she thought of how much she enjoys the women from the buisness world. They are really fun in bed..._and loud_.

The other end of the phone suddenly started ringing with laughter. Natsuki always enjoyed her work, Nagi especially enjoys the money he gets from the women.

Before Nagi had the time to reply after giving Natsuki the details of the meeting, the police officer decided to take a little drive towards Natsuki's car and tried to get her to open her window.

"Hey Nagi! I have to take my car for a rag around, this damn copper don't wanna leave me alone! I'll be at the place tomorrow, later!" Natsuki immediately shut off the phone and started the Lamborghini's engine with a 'roar' and sped off, sticking her fingers up at the officer as she whizzed past him. Natsuki's face broke out into a grin as she heard the police sirens behind her, following the car, just barely.

The road was in the middle of the city that she was driving down, it was still pretty early. People are still making their way towards their work places. The road was ram packed and so Natsuki skidded her car around to the left as she switched to a higher gear and hit the acceleration, forcing the car to a kick start as it sped down the narrow side between the cars in the traffic and the wall by the pathway, only an inch separated Natsuki's car from both sides.

The road came to end after the car reached the end and Natsuki spun her car out into the middle of the road. Natsuki didn't see the car that nearly collided with her until their cars were side by side and they were looking at each other.

_Emerald_ clashed with _Crimson_. Natsuki's car windows were tinted black so no one could see in but who ever was inside the car could see out. Oh and Natsuki could see very clearly, a very, very annoyed _Shizuru Viola!_

In that frozen moment, Natsuki sucked in a large breath of air through her lips to stifle the gasp, threatening to break out of her throat.

Natsuki's eyes roamed over the top half of Shizuru that she could see, the car door blocking the bottom half. Never the less, Shizuru is strikingly beautiful! Even with her eyes trying to search and find out who the driver of Natsuki's car was -Even though it's Natsuki- with her scorching red irises.

Ba-thump.

Shizuru's chestnut hair that was once reaching just her shoulder blades was now halfway down her back with slight curls at the end of her locks, the shade of her hair had grown just slightly darker. The once round face is now fuller, showing all of the curves of her face, especially her cheek bones. The cute button nose matching all of her features perfectly, those full pink lips, so kissable. What really got Natsuki's attention, was those eyes.

Ba-Thump.

Shizuru's eyes aren't just red, they are a tint of a brown, the brown is only shown when in the direct light but most of the time, the colour of those beautiful eyes, are red. They currently are being owned by the emotion of hate and curiosity, definitely with anger too. All in all, Shizuru is beautiful, sexy and very angry. It isn't often anyone gets to see any emotion on Shizuru's face. Only one person, but they are no longer there. No longer with this strikingly beautiful women.

Ba-Thump.

After what looked like Shizuru was about to get out of her car, Natsuki snapped out of her trance and kicked the acceleration, speeding off down the road, leaving Shizuru behind, _again_.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the car opposite of the one speeding away, Shizuru glared at the Lamborghini Aventador Modified Tron Legacy - Light blue, as it sped away. Shizuru's car was un-damaged but it was a very close call, in fact, only a few inches away and if not their cars would have collided with each other. Although, Shizuru couldn't help the feeling that the car lingered around because the person inside was looking or observing her.

Shizuru let out a frustrated grunt and looked around outside of her car. The traffic was at a stand still and there is a lot of angry drivers waiting to get back on the road. Shizuru didn't feel like sticking around, and she uncharacteristically kicked the gas pedal and also sped off to her work building with a bad temper, a very short one as well.

The drive to her work wasn't long, as she was driving so fast, that she was just a blur to the people on going. Shizuru never lost her temper, but after nearly having a car crash and the driver speeding off leaving her in a foul mood, she just wanted tea. Something to relax her nerves and help calm her down. Shizuru finally pulled into her work buildings parking lot and parked her Red Audi R8 in her reserved spot.

After she immediately got out and began walking towards her office on the top floor, even though she is angry, any one would agree that an angry Shizuru Viola is a hot women!

Storming to the elevator she managed her way upwards towards her office, hoping to avoid all and any one who tries to see her. Finally reaching her office she sat in her big leather chair and it squeaked, almost a second later Akane burst into the room with her favorite cup of green tea. Gratefully, Shizuru brought her drink to her lips and let the scorching liquid slide down her throat, almost instantly she relaxed and calmed down.

"Ara, Ookini Akane, I most certainly needed that," Shizuru spoke up as she felt her anger slowly dissipate from her body.

Akane just gave a bright smile, the ones she originally had before she started getting a divorce. Akane's ex-husband, Kazuya, the owner of a well known buisness, had cheated on Akane on a night out with his friends, not only that, but the women he slept with found Kazuya's info and went to his house, only to be greeted by Akane, his ex-wife and the women told Akane about how she was now pregnant and he had to take responsibility for it. Thus, Akane was so enraged she filed the divorce papers and left, she later found out that Kazuya had taken responsibility but he only wanted Akane, but the divorce papers are waiting to be signed to show that they are no longer married.

"Ha-ha! I figured, you looked absolutely seething when you came in. Oh and by the way, you do remember that your night of fun is tonight right?" Akane finished that statement with a large grin, knowing full well what Shizuru would be doing that night.

That snapped Shizuru from enjoying her tea and she also smiled, but she didn't show anything that looked like a grin, just a simple smile. Shizuru was about to reply when she heard rather loud steps approaching her office and the next thing she knew, the door flung open and nearly flew off its hinges.

"Ara...? My poor door." Shizuru slightly let out a small sigh as the vice-president barged into her office again, nearly breaking the door, _again,_ in the process. Slightly amused, she watched as Haruka stormed in.

"Bubuzuke! Get to fork!" Haruka bellowed around the office as her voice bounced off of the walls.

"It's 'work' Haruka." Yukino, the vice-presidents assistant and girlfriend let out a small sigh as she pushed the glasses up her nose.

"That's what I said! Whatever! Bubuzuke, you have a lot of fork to do!" Haruka's voice seemed to rise higher than it already was. A silent correction was heard and another sigh from Yukino. Shizuru didn't even flinch at Haruka's loud voice.

"Ara, Haruka, I trust you are able to cover that today, I am in need of assistance and who else is better then my vice-president?" Shizuru knew how to get Haruka to play in her hands, for the fact, every one beside from one person.

Haruka let a smug grin spread across her features at the praise and walked out of the office exclaiming on how she should be the president instead, Akane giggled and excused herself to bring Shizuru a dress and Shizuru let her mind go into la-la land, thinking of the night approaching ahead.

* * *

A/M: Hey everyone! I am sorry for the late update, I will be writing a lot more now but with finishing school and Christmas everything has just been...Urgh! I hope you all enjoyed Christmas! Al update as fast as I can! I hope you liked this chapter! Brad:D


	4. Chapter 4

A Sex Toy!

Chapter 4!

A/N: Sup everyone! I hope you all read my last A/N and took note that I will be writing more and so I have an announcement! Thus I am writing more, in a review, you may tell me which story you want me to update next, ask me to write a new story, I don't mind! I leave it up to you, I will still do updates for this etc but let me know! I am so happy with all the courage I am getting, thank you all, also, has my grammar improved at all? Please let me know! Enjoy! Brad:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime! Sunrise does, beside from my own added characters! (Although I really wish I did! There would be loads of Shiznat;D)

* * *

The only sound that could be heard in the car is Natsuki's breathing and heart thumping. Since the near collision between both cars and Natsuki seeing her lost love brought back all the emotions from the days in high school, when things were normal and felt so right. Natsuki's mind continued going in and out of memories as she drove to Mai's house and restaurant.

"Fuck! Why...? Why now?!" Natsuki shouted as she skidded and swerved around another sharp corner, her mind slipping off to the memories that she cherishes.

* * *

_**( Flash Back! )**_

_It was the start of a new school year for Fuuka Academy. The students all happy to see their friends after the long summer break that was now heading into the winter season. The last warmth of summer had ended just the day before today, leaving a large temperature drop in its bidding. However, the whole school had a new source of warmth, it was just one girl, a beautiful one, one that compares to the goddess's themselves._

_The women was stunning, she had the most beautiful warmth that radiated from her body, affecting the others around her. She had the whole school wrapped around her small pinky finger, everyone was more than willing to do anything for her._

_The more Natsuki looked at this creature before her, the more in love she fell and she fell...hard. Although, they never actually met in person, however, them odd glances showed much more then friendship in Natsuki's eyes._

_Natsuki stood at the main entrance as she waited for a friend, Mai. Natsuki's phone buzzed and she got a message saying Mai and Mikoto would be late and that was when it it happened._

_Natsuki stuffed her phone back in her pocket with a sigh and turned to walk into the building when she collided with someone._

_"Shit!" Natsuki instinctively moved her arms around the strangers waist and moved her balance backwards to stop them from tippling over. That didn't work as she lost balance herself, sending them both falling backwards and landing on Natsuki's own back. _

_Natsuki collided with the hard, concrete floor with a 'Thud' and released a grunt from the extra weight crushing her stomach. However, the weight wasn't that much but it was still enough to pin her on the floor, un-able to move._

_After a few seconds the shock wore off and Natsuki felt the body above her shift but instead of a relieved sigh she let out a pained grunt as the girl above hers knee collided with Natsuki's core, applying a very sudden pain before it moved away._

_"Ara...?" The goddess above Natsuki spoke as she lifted her body up and inspected the body underneath hers. Natsuki's face was a deep shade of crimson and on her forehead, she had a large vain bulging from underneath her skin, showing her distress. That was all she needed to know that the situation had indeed happened. She immediately jumped up off the body underneath hers and straightened out her clothes._

_Meanwhile, Natsuki instinctively curled her body up into herself trying to help subdue the pain. She dragged her knees to her stomach and her hands found themselves holding her core to help soothe herself. It wasn't working. Then she rolled her body back and forth, side to side, until she noticed curious and slightly amused crimson eyes staring at her._

_Natsuki stopped, blinked, and jumped to her feet with a bright red face, ignoring the pain, or trying to. She raised her right hand and scratched her cheek with her index finger sheepishly as she looked at her crush. Finally finding the courage to speak, she instead ranted._

_"Um, I-Ah, let me um...Oh! Sorry for th-that, I didn't uh...see you!" Natsuki completely stuttered on her words, she was blushing like she had seen the most perverted thing in the world, on the inside of her head she was scolding herself for sounding so stupid._

_The women was just simply amused and curious. Amused at the scene and curious why this person was in so much pain when her knee accidentally connected with her groin. Also, as to why Natsuki insisted on wearing black slacks instead of a skirt like the other girls of the school._

_"Ara, I must also apologize. It seems I caused you some pain, forgive me. My name is Shizuru Viola and you are...?" Shizuru trailed off, leaving the question hanging in the air. Even though she already knew who Natsuki Kruger was. Natsuki is Shizuru's only and first love._

_"Oh! No need to say sorry, that was my fault! O-oh! Natsuki Kruger, a pleasure," Natsuki said as she raised her right hand in front of Shizuru to take. Indeed, Shizuru took the offered hand and then leaned in, placing a loving kiss on Natsuki's left cheek before pulling back and smiling. The feeling of that spark as she placed her lips upon Natsuki's cheek gave her a brilliant smile and feeling._

_"Ara, indeed a pleasure, I shall be seeing you around, Na-tsu-ki-kun." With her words done, Shizuru gave a wink and turned on her heel and walked away with a sway of her hips._

_Natsuki placed her hand over her cheek and gave a stupid grin, that was until a hand slapped her back sending her marching forwards._

_"What the fuck...?!" Natsuki turned around to see a victorious Mai and a Mikoto eating some food with a cat pawing at her feet. Natsuki sighed and started walking towards the building with a chuckling Mai and confused Mikoto._

_That was there very first meeting._

* * *

_**( Present! )**_

Natsuki dodged all the cars that were in her way. She needed a drink, a smoke, a friend...something.

Natsuki ignored the honking and shouting of the other drivers as she drove close and fast towards her destination. Most people would think she was running from the police. As she drove, her memories started to haunt her again and she couldn't stop them, she didn't want to.

"Fuck...Fuck! Fuck! Fuckity Fuck! Why? Why are you back! I left you and everyone! Why are you back now, haunting me after everything that happened!?" Natsuki screamed in her car as she hit the steering wheel with tears streaming and staining her cheeks as she sobbed. Her words hoarse and croaked as she gave out to the sobs, even though knowing only one person can answer her question and that was the person she tried avoiding all these years.

Natsuki stepped on the acceleration as she made her way towards Mai's house, hoping to not crash on her way.

* * *

_**( Flash Back: Two! )**_

_It has been six months since Natsuki had met Shizuru. Since that day they became inseparable, they are most say: Are joined by the hip. They did everything together besides from change in front of the other, or anything that concerned their bodies and Shizuru has started to get very curious as to why. There feelings for each other had sky rocketed but they hadn't acted on them, especially Natsuki._

_It just so happens that they share gym class together, the 3rd years are joined with the 2nd years and that is when Shizuru confirmed her suspicions about Natsuki. Although Natsuki suffered all the pain from it, literally._

_It was a Friday afternoon, the last lesson of the school day and Natsuki was currently in P.E. with Shizuru stretching. They had a substitute teacher filling in for the class since there actual teacher had gone on her honeymoon._

_Natsuki was sitting on the floor with her legs out in a 'V' shape as she tried to reach her toes and Shizuru was behind her, pushing her back that little bit forwards. Natsuki hated sitting in a classroom doing nothing but she always enjoyed this class to its fullest, especially seeing Shizuru in a white polo and orange shorts that go to her knees with her hair tied in a ponytail and sneakers, the same as Natsuki's own outfit._

_Natsuki had been to focused on trying to reach her toes that she hadn't even noticed Shizuru had yanked her right leg to the side until a gust of pain acted out in her groin and her eyes filled to the rim with tears. With the pain shooting through her body and trying not to cry, all she did was whimper that she also hadn't seen Shizuru looking at her reaction._

_All Natsuki wanted to do was get rid of the pain, so she placed her hands to her middle and closed her legs together. Also not having any clue that Shizuru took that as a positive reaction._

_"ALRIGHT! GATHER AROUND AND GET INTO THE ASSIGNED GROUPS! WERE PLAYING BASKETBALL TODAY LADIES!" The substitute teacher shouted so everyone in the halls heard her. Doing what they had been told, everyone was set up and Natsuki and Shizuru were on opposite teams._

_The game started with Shizuru's team and the ball was passed to her to make the ball go in the hoop, that wasn't her target. Natsuki was stood talking to someone on the court when she noticed Shizuru onlooking at her and so she turned to face her. Then Shizuru sent the ball flying and she wasn't fast enough to move and it hit her right in the groin again. Needles to say the whole room went silent and Shizuru got them to believe one of the most stupid excuses of how there was a fly by Natsuki's groin._

_Then the room fell silent as they all looked at Natsuki as she stood there, frozen in place, holding her groin with her legs tucked together and her stomach arched forwards._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsuki shouted out her cry of pain and shocking everyone in the room as she fell to her knees crying and screaming in agony as she rolled side to side. The pain down below was too much for her to handle, she let the tears fall from her face and leaked down to the side. The teacher rushed to her side and tried to help calm her down and all Natsuki did was shout in her face._

_The teacher got Shizuru to help take Natsuki to the side and sit out with her, Natsuki whimpered and waddled all the way to the bench, also sending Shizuru an icy glare until Shizuru spoke._

_"Natsuki, why didn't you tell me that you're...different?" Shizuru asked as she knew the moment Natsuki had fell to her knees in pain that Natsuki wasn't fully a girl. Needless to say that Natsuki was shocked. Natsuki turned her face away to the side and let the pain wash over her face, waiting for the hurtful words that would come._

_"Natsuki, you are...-" Natsuki sat there, waiting for the hateful words full of disgust. "-Perfect." Shizuru finished and let a look full of love cover her face._

_Natsuki snapped her head to the side and came straight into contact with Shizuru's lips on her own. Natsuki's body stiffened, she couldn't move anymore, she was under Shizuru's spell. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Shizuru pulled away, thinking she had overstepped her boundaries but was surprised when Natsuki pulled her back into a kiss._

_Natsuki pulled back and Shizuru smiled. Natsuki reached her hand out and cupped Shizuru's cheek._

_"Will you go out with me, Shizuru Viola?" Natsuki asked._

_"Ara, of course I will!" Shizuru said and pulled Natsuki back for another kiss._

* * *

**_( Present! )_**

With that last memory over, Natsuki found herself parked outside Mai's Five star restaurant. Mai's house is in the hotel that the restaurant is in. A five start hotel and restaurant and Mai works and lives there.

Natsuki got out of her car and handed the keys to the boy who would park her car, and walked inside the building for a drink. Slowly watching as the time slipped away before she had to go to the Masquerade ball.

* * *

A/N: Ta-dah! Chapter 4! What does everyone think? Don't ask about the basket ball to the groin, I have a bad experience in such things! (As you can clearly tell, yes, I was hit in the groin in basketball in class and needless to say, I gave Natsuki the exact reaction I had!) Don't forget about asking which chapter from other stories or this story you want me to update! See you all soon! Brad:D


	5. Chapter 5

A Sex Toy!

Chapter 5!

A/N: Hey everyone, I am currently working on 4 new chapters! These are: 'A Sex Toy!', 'Why You?', 'It's You!' and 'You Got Me Pregnant!'. I haven't much to say but this: Thank you for reading my story and please review! The reviews help with my motivation! Enjoy! Brad:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime! (Although if I did, I would make everyone's favorite couples hook up but Shiznat first;D)

* * *

After walking into the restaurant and finding the bar, Natsuki sat down on the comfy stool and drank for all she was worth, that was until Mai came out of the kitchen and caught Natsuki red handed, drinking alcohol..._again._

Once Natsuki spotted Mai, she dropped the glass onto the counter with a 'clink' and Mai looked as if she was going to storm over as she looked at Natsuki with a' I caught you and you will get punished' look.

As Mai was ushered back into the kitchen to prepare another meal before her shift ended for her break, Natsuki noticed a fast blurry ball moving towards her at high speeds. Natsuki immediately stood up and opened her arms with a smile on her face, greeting her old time friend.

The blurry vision jumped straight into Natsuki's arms with a large toothy smile, revealing her happy mood and perfect white teeth that could blind anyone.

"Natsuki! Where have ya' been?! Me and Mai missed ya' like crazy!" Mikoto literally shouted down in Natsuki's ear and she squeezed the body in her arms tighter. With the squeezing becoming like a snakes death grip, Natsuki tried to break free.

"M-Mikoto! I can't-can't breathe! Let me go!" Natsuki's words came out strangled and breathless as she tried to pry Mikoto off of her.

Mikoto finally let go after another strong squeeze with a big smile. She was no longer the small cat like creature, in fact, she has grown to be the same size as Mai's height but Natsuki was that bit taller then them. The once small body was now toned up, not in the sense of a body builder, but that of a martial artist but Natsuki has never seen the girl change so she doesn't really know much, she can only tell by Mikoto's suit. The small round face was now bigger in length and more mature, showing off her jaw lines and cheek bones. Last but not least, Mikoto's hair style was still the same but has grown out more. Although her physical appearance changed, her personality was the same.

Natsuki smiled at her and lifted her right hand to ruffle Mikoto's hair. Mikoto just laughed and giggled and Natsuki smiled until Mikoto started speaking again.

"Hey Natsuki! Sure has been a while, what's been keepin' ya' busy? Me and Mai missed ya' like crazy! Oh and we got a cat!" Mikoto squealed the last part out, it wasn't too long ago that they already had 3 cats but now they have 4!

Natsuki is more of a canine person but she just loves wolves, she always wanted one but the law disagrees that a wolf can live with a human so she never got one. They both took a seat at the stool as Natsuki and Mikoto just chatted, catching up with each other as it was now a dinner rush in the afternoon. Natsuki guessed that the ball would start around seven and so she had around an hour here before she had to go and change for the night session ahead.

Around 10 minuets later, Mai came out in her rather large white chef hat and her chef uniform and name tag that said something rather funny. It says: "I am your boss and I pay your wage, if ya' got time to stare at my name, get the hell back to work!" Natsuki snickered as she read it over again, it never got old in her opinion and before she new it, a set of strong arms encircled her neck in a bone crushing greeting.

Natsuki choked out her next words. "M-Mai! Can't breathe! Squashing!" Natsuki choked out and Mai pulled back straight away and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Ahaha! Sorry Natsuki, it's just you haven't visited in a while! Where have you been? You had me worried sick!" Mai spoke as she placed her hands on her hips and peered at Natsuki for a while in that motherly fashion. Natsuki just shrugged and Mai gave a sigh before continuing the conversation as she sat on her lovers lap and Mikoto placed an arm around Mai's waist. Natsuki smiled at the sight of the love birds, until Mai faced her after giving Mikoto a quick kiss or a full blown make out session in Natsuki's opinion.

"So Natsuki, I take it Mikoto told you of our new addition to the family? Oh and why have you been so busy?" Mai asked as she gave Natsuki her clueless look as Natsuki sighed and gulped down her drink.

"Well, I have been managing 'Kruger's Vehicles' during the day time, my company has really kicked off to an amazing and rich start since I opened it a few months ago and bought all them garages for my company so that has me busy making sure I will have enough money to live a normal life, then on the night time I have been busy with customers but me and Nagi spoke about my contract with him, turns out I can leave my contract tonight. That is unless I choose to enter another contract but I...don't want to have another one, not again. I have enough money in my bank account to last me around 50 lives, honestly." Natsuki said as she let her ramble come to an end. Mai looked at her gleefully as she heard about the ending of the contract.

"Oh my god! Natsuki! You're free now! No more clients or sex with strangers! You can have a normal life now, but, what about if he tries to pull something? I mean, you're a rare person Natsuki, in Nagi's eyes your his goldmine, he won't let you go that easy!" Mai spoke to Natsuki and then waited for a reply as she saw Natsuki smirked at her.

"Haha! Nagi will do as I say now. If he doesn't let me out of my contract like the contracts states, I can have him exposed to the world about all of his naughty buisness that no one knows about. I have all the proof to get him arrested too, me and him spoke it out and he said he'll let me go and if he tries anything funny, then, well, he can kiss his freedom goodbye!" Natsuki laughed and when Mai grasped the meaning behind Natsuki's words, she also smiled and Mikoto looked confused.

"Hehe! I'm glad Natsuki, you have found your freedom at last, you can move on now." Mai spoke as she took a swig off her orange juice but stopped when she noticed Natsuki cheerful expression turn sad. Mai sighed, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Natsuki, what's up?" Mai asked in a tone that clearly spoke true caring and understanding, Natsuki knew she couldn't avoid that tone. So she came clean, she told Mai about how she had spoke with Nagi on the phone, the police chase (Which got her a slap on the back of the head) and nearly colliding with a car and it turned out to be her first everything (Accompanied with 2 more slaps to the back of the head and a motherly lecture). Mai listened all the way through and took notice as Natsuki left the current time and replayed the memories of her and Shizuru. She just sighed and had a heated kiss with Mikoto as Mikoto started talking about how she was hungry.

* * *

_**( Flash Back! )**_

_It had been two years since Natsuki had asked Shizuru out and they became a couple. They discovered new things about each other, enjoyed time together and gave each other everything. Everything except sex. Natsuki was still unsure about having anything beyond very heated make out sessions and groping but it all changed when Shizuru told Natsuki that she loved her for everything of her._

_It was a weeks holiday, the students had been given time off since the school had to go under construction after one of the buildings was destroyed by a science lab explosion and it was too dangerous for the students to attend. It was also time for Natsuki and Shizuru's Anniversary date of when Natsuki asked Shizuru out. So Shizuru planned to make this night special even though she was ready for sex and Natsuki was still unsure about it._

_Natsuki was walking Shizuru to their hotel after the dinner that they had at a nice restaurant that overlooked the see, they had come on a vacation to the beach for their anniversary of the day of becoming girlfriends and just finished a meal after they had unpacked. Natsuki and Shizuru also had a double bed each in the luxurious hotel but at the time, they both thought they would be sleeping alone. Natsuki had too much temptation running though her body than she should have. Not only was Natsuki worried about her body and being insecure but it would also be her first time and she had no clue what to do._

_After taking a detour to the beach and having a long walk in the moonlight, they decided to head back to their hotel room. On the way, Shizuru seemed to have complete control on the outside, but on the inside her body had all mixed emotions traveling around but most of all, is love. Meanwhile, Natsuki was completely nervous and scared. The first time that Shizuru and Natsuki even spent nights together were when Natsuki met Shizuru's parents but even then, they were in different rooms. Neither of them got any sleep that night because of their happiness and the accepting Natsuki into the family, even with her situation._

_They finally arrived at the hotel room on the top floor and they were both standing outside the door, just shifting their body weight onto the opposite side every few minuets before Shizuru spoke up...with a tease that Natsuki secretly loved and calmed her down._

_"Ara? Is Natsuki nervous about something, perverted maybe? Natsuki is thinking ecchi!" Shizuru spoke as she gave a slight pout and slumped her shoulders and Natsuki went into a frenzy panic. Her eyes shot open like saucers and she began to nervously sweat and stutter as she waved her hands around in the air._

_"No! No,no,no! I-I um, it'-it's not what you th-think! I swear! I would never do it-!" Natsuki began to fluster as she spoke and her face lit up like a red stop light and she continued waving her arms around in crazy gestures._

_"Ara! So Natsuki is saying she would never do it with me?!" Shizuru shouted at Natsuki as she brought her hands up to cover her face to stop herself from laughing and Natsuki seeing it. Once again Natsuki's face lifted itself to a deeper shade of crimson and she wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist and pulled her to herself._

_"No! I-It's not like t-that! I would love to but I-I don't-!" Natsuki abruptly stopped herself from saying anything more as she wrapped her arms tighter around Shizuru's waist and nuzzled her face into Shizuru's chestnut locks__, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender and green tea. Them fine smells alone set Natsuki at peace. If Shizuru didn't have this scent, then it's not Shizuru. The scent alone is one of the things that makes Shizuru who she is._

_As Natsuki left her face buried in Shizuru's locks, she only just noticed Shizuru's own arms wrap around her upper back. Two soft and small hands placed on either side of Natsuki's shoulder blades and drawing soothing letters brought Natsuki back. She pulled her face away to look straight into Shizuru's stunning crimsons and said the same words Shizuru wrote on her shoulder blades and back._

_"I heart you, too." Natsuki spoke in a silent whisper. With that Sh__izuru smiled causing Natsuki to smile. They both hadn't realized that they were now less than an inch away from each others lips and their eyes already closed. However, Natsuki hesitated and so Shizuru moved her lips up and caught Natsuki's own. Natsuki was slightly taller than Shizuru and sometimes Shizuru would have to stand on her tiptoes to land a kiss but not all the time because Natsuki's usually leans down that last inch. Shizuru herself only leans up if Natsuki ever hesitates._

_The kiss was short but full of passion, expressing their love for one another. That soon changed when Shizuru probed Natsuki's lips with her tongue, asking for permission to enter Natsuki's mouth and not a second later was granted. The kiss grew heated even more as Shizuru lowered her hands to the lower back of Natsuki and then up again but this time her hands were under the shirt as her touch left a hot trail up Natsuki's bare back._

_Natsuki herself had brought her hands from Shizuru's waist to the back of Shizuru's thighs, slightly underneath her arse. Although the need building up in the both of them, they needed to get inside of their room and so Natsuki moved one of her hands reluctantly as she heard Shizuru whine and tried to get the key-card from her pants pocket. The lack of air made Natsuki struggle to move her body so she broke the kiss and left them both panting heavily, sucking in the air that they can._

_Natsuki fished out the card and placed it over the card scanner and the door opened. Natsuki let out a grateful sigh but that turned into a gasp as Shizuru dragged the collar of her shirt towards herself and into the room, Natsuki only just had time to kick the door shut before hot heavenly lips were on her again. The kiss grew heated with tongues battling for dominance but eventually Natsuki gave in, complying with Shizuru to lead the way._

_After slowly traveling backwards towards one of the large double beds, Natsuki found herself breaking the kiss to remove her button up shirt but Shizuru pouted and stopped her. Natsuki gave her a questioning look with her half hooded eyes and Shizuru gave a large smile, also a reassuring one._

_"Ara, I would love to help Natsuki out of her clothes and then she can help me, ne Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as she brought her hands from the bottom middle of Natsuki's stomach and ever so slowly let her fingers trail up Natsuki's front and to the collar of her shirt. Even through the fabric, Natsuki could feel how hot and bothered Shizuru actually was and a sharp tingling sensation shot to Natsuki's groin and suddenly her pants were beginning to get far to tight for her liking._

_Natsuki only nodded dumbly as Shizuru's sweet touch made her mind go blank. Shizuru smiled and one by one, un-buttoned Natsuki's shirt but as she felt Natsuki's hands grab her arse and pull her up slightly, she ripped the rest of Natsuki's shirt open and listened as the buttons popped off and bounced off the walls. By the time Shizuru continued to slide Natsuki's shirt to the sides so she could reveal the pale creamy skin of her girlfriend, they were both panting. Before Shizuru knew what was going on, she found her self pressed against the large hotel windows looking out at the ocean and lights of the shops._

_With Shizuru's body pressed slightly up against the window, Natsuki stood behind and brought her hands to Shizuru's shirt at the bottom hem. Shizuru's shirt was a simple white v-neck and so taking it off was very easy and fast. With Shizuru's shirt off, Natsuki slowly kissed her way from Shizuru's nape down to her lower back, earning herself a moan from the goddess in front of her every time._

_Shizuru herself could feel the slick heat between her legs become hotter and slicker with every small touch. She let out a louder moan when Natsuki reached her hands around to her pants button and teasingly undid it before slowly zipping the zip of her jeans down._

_"Ikezu Natsuki~" Shizuru didn't have the mind to pout and so she settled for a moan and arched herself into Natsuki's touch. Still, Natsuki teased the girls hips, thighs and stomach before Shizuru had enough of the teasing and spun around in Natsuki's embrace and pushed them back onto the closest bed with Shizuru straddling Natsuki's slim waist. Natsuki didn't have the strength to flip their positions so she settled for Shizuru taking the lead again. They both continued smiling._

_Shizuru slowly reached her hands behind her back and pulled of her bra without hesitation, leaving her exposed chest to Natsuki's wandering eyes. As the cold air touched her breast, Shizuru's nipples hardened under the air itself and with her arousal, it didn't take long. Natsuki blushed a shade of crimson but she couldn't puller her eyes away from those perfect sized breast and Shizuru had no hesitation about showing her body to Natsuki._

_With her upper body exposed, it's only fair if Natsuki's upper body is revealed too. With her decision made, Shizuru slowly kissed Natsuki's lips, earning herself a delightful moan and wanted to stay longer but moved her lips down to Natsuki's jaw, then sucked on her neck and carried its travel down to Natsuki's chest and then leaving hot sloppy kisses on Natsuki's abdomen. Shizuru continued her wet kisses on Natsuki's light sweaty and tones abs and then tugged Natsuki's shirt up. Natsuki understood and lifted her body up meeting herself with Shizuru's body._

_Shizuru smiled in triumph and pushed the shirt over Natsuki's shoulders, exposing more creamy skin for Shizuru's taking. Shizuru also noticed a navy sports bra from a rare collectibles bra division, but that was also removed from sight and thrown across the room somewhere. Now they were both topless but they were panting hard and moaning as they roamed each others chests. The room began to feel like a volcano and they could see the hot puffs of air being released from the others mouth as their body was burning hot. The windows started to steam up slightly, fogging the vision form outside and in._

_Then Shizuru pulled her body backwards and sat directly above the bulge in Natsuki's pants._

_"Ohh Shizuru!" Natsuki moaned out as she felt the wetness through Shizuru's jeans. She wanted this so badly but she couldn't help the feeling that Shizuru would pull away when the time came for their pants to come off. Which seemed to be now as Shizuru stood up on the bed on her legs and wiggled her hips out of the jeans she was wearing, making sure Natsuki watched as they fell and pooled at her feet over Natsuki's center._

_Shizuru was now left in only her panties and Natsuki in her jeans and underwear. The socks came off with the shoes at the door. Natsuki could feel how badly her body wanted this but her mind was losing the battle, that was until Shizuru lowered herself on all 4's again and started pulling Natsuki's own jeans down. Natsuki sprang to life and hollered herself up and grabbed Shizuru's hands, stopping any movement but she could feel herself twitching violently in her pants._

_Shizuru gave her a questioning glance as Natsuki puffed out hot air from her lungs. Natsuki shook her head and looked away to the side, trying to avoid Shizuru's inquisitive gaze. _

_"W-We shouldn't." Natsuki said as she tried to move her body but found herself pinned to the bed with her arms above her head by Shizuru. She was very surprised by this unknown strength. Shizuru sighed above her and then leaned down to capture Natsuki's lips._

_"Natsuki. I told you, I love all of you, there is no need to be afraid. I will take car of you, I promise, love." Shizuru spoke as she gazed at Natsuki's hesitant green orbs that slowly started to ease up. Shizuru gave her a loving smile and Natsuki seemed to be ready._

_Bringing__ her hands back to the task before, they both found themselves in only their underwear as Shizuru gazed at the huge bulge in Natsuki's silky blue boxers. She then looked at Natsuki._

_"Briefs squeeze too much and they get uncomfortable..." Natsuki trailed off. Shizuru seemed to have enough teasing as she could feel herself nearly coming off the cliff and so she sensually removed her panties in the dim lit room and tossing the wet things away. She then gave Natsuki a 'I am starting now' look and Natsuki just lifted her gaze to the ceiling._

_Shizuru pulled Natsuki's boxer briefs down all the way to Natsuki's ankles and then off of her completely and thrown around the room somewhere. Shizuru settled her gaze on her girlfriend and smiled at the sight of Natsuki naked and full at attention. By the looks they were both already near their limit, with this being their first time and so they skipped straight to the main course._

_Shizuru glided her body back up on top of Natsuki's but not before giving Natsuki's shaft a few good kisses and licks to the head on her journey back up. Before Shizuru knew it, Natsuki maneuvered her body up and placed her position so that Shizuru was sat on Natsuki's lap. Natsuki guided her own arms around to Shizuru's back and then took a hold of Shizuru's ass in her hands, it wasn't a rough touch but one full of love and lust._

_Natsuki stared straight into crimson eyes as they peered back, asking if they were both ready and then their eyes showed that they were. Shizuru took the lead again and reached down and took Natsuki's stiff and hard shaft into her palm and then lifted her own hips a bit and placed the organ at her slick and hot haven between luscious lips._

_Once__ in place, Shizuru brought her arms to wrap around Natsuki's neck as Natsuki kept a tight grip on her backside and the Shizuru nodded and then Natsuki nodded._

_Natsuki had heard that it may hurt the first time for the girl and so to try and ease the pain for Shizuru, she leaned in and took her lips with her own and quickly thrust her hips up and pulled Shizuru's ass down and they met halfway. Natsuki swallowed Shizuru's cry as she entered Shizuru's hot heavenly insides. Natsuki couldn't help but moan as she felt Shizuru's walls clench and un-clench around her size. Natsuki was bigger then average and on the thick side and so Shizuru might take a while to adjust._

_Natsuki moaned as Shizuru's tightness enveloped her whole and took everything in. Natsuki let Shizuru's arse go and gently ran her hand along Shizuru's back as Shizuru continued to groan and moan, although Natsuki could feel he tightness slowly reducing, however, Shizuru was still clinging to Natsuki even as her body was adjusting._

_After a short while, Shizuru's pain in her womanhood subsided and was replaced with a gush of pleasure as she felt Natsuki inside of herself with no pain, taking in calming breaths, Shizuru kissed Natsuki __again, signaling that she was fine._

_"A-Are you r-ready, Shizuru? We can always st-stop if you w-want," Natsuki slowly cooed into Shizuru's right ear and Shizuru smiled._

_"Ara-Mmm!" Shizuru moaned as she shifted slightly and Natsuki joined the moan not a second later. "Ara, I-I'm ready whenever you are, love." Shizuru also spoke._

_"O-Okay, I'm g-gunna move now. I-If it hurts, just tell m-me." With that done, Natsuki smiled at Shizuru and lowered her hips as Shizuru raised hers. Their lips met in a slow and sensual kiss as they both met each others thrusts halfway and moaned when Shizuru's walls tightened around Natsuki's sex as Natsuki pulled out and thrust back in._

_After a while the friction began to die down and their thrusts became even. The sound of mewls, moans and the slapping of hips against hips filled the room and the smell of sex and sweat swallowed them both whole. The world around them forgotten as they kissed and thrust with each other in sync. After the adjusting of the movement, the tension left Shizuru's body and was replaced by nothing more than need and pleasure. They both began to enjoy themselves as they began to grasp what it is they have to do._

_The rhythm slowly began to pick its pace up but would always stay even. It was not too fast nor too slow, it was just right. Natsuki tightened her hold on Shizuru as she thrust slightly harder into Shizuru's folds and would pull Shizuru down that little bit more to make the pleasure last longer._

_Then they both began to speed up and pound harder with each other as their sweat covered bodies would meet together, Natsuki threw her head back as Shizuru unconsciously clenched around her and she released a large moan and Shizuru arched herself more into Natsuki._

_"Natsuki! Natsuki! Natsuki! I'm almost...I-I can feel it!" Shizuru muffled as she wrapped her legs harder around Natsuki's waist._

_"Shizuru! Oh Shizuru~ I'm a-almost there!" Natsuki said as she flipped them over with Shizuru laid on her back against the bed and Natsuki in between her legs thrusting harder and faster as they started approaching their peaks. The slapping of their hips sent them both into a hazy mess, Shizuru would let out small mewls and large moans and Natsuki would growl and groan as their thrusts and hips met._

_"A-ah! Yes! Natsuki~I love you!" Shizuru then clamped down so hard around Natsuki, she almost came. Shizuru's body shook and the hold tightened as she let out a scream of pure ecstasy._

_"Mm! Shizuru! Ohh, I love you!~" Natsuki didn't let Shizuru finish her orgasm, instead she let her lover ride it out with her own thrusts. Natsuki pulled herself back and thrust much harder and farther into Shizuru's folds and then she finally came. Shizuru threw her head backwards and curled their toes and screamed. They both screamed in Ecstasy as Natsuki released a hot load of seed in Shizuru's cavern and their __bodies shook together as they nuzzled against one another for support. The waves of their orgasms hit them both like __a tennis ball to a racket._

_As their bodies came down from their high, they were both panting for their lives with smiles on their faces even though they were both drained of energy. They completely fell into each other and held the other._

_Their eyelids grew heavy and their bodies dropped. Natsuki spoke some last words to her lover before letting the sleep overcome her._

_"Shizuru, you're on the pill, right? You won't get pregnant, right?" Natsuki asked as she closed her eyes and let sleep over take her body as Shizuru pulled her body closer._

_"Ara, no my love, I am on the pill and won't get pregnant. I love you~" Shizuru trailed off with a smile on contentment on their faces as sleep overtook them both._

* * *

_**( Present! )**_

Natsuki came back from her fond memory and smiled. Maybe she should have give it another chance with Shizuru. However, then she began to think of the night of the ball where everything went wrong.

That night should have been a happy night with her beloved but the 'he' came along and took everything she had away. She was swallowed whole by darkness and anger, she could no longer stay there after what 'he' had done to her life.

Natsuki grimaced and took another drink of her alcohol. She hadn't even noticed that Mai and Mikoto had disappeared somewhere and she was alone..._again._

It is a very emotional and painful memory for Natsuki, especially since everyone turned their disgusted and hated gazes towards her...

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Dun-Dun-Duhh! Wow, this is a long chapter but guess what! The last flash back is in the next chapter! I will update soon as this story is coming to an end. Sorry about the sexual content there, I don't really write that so I'm not the best, I just try and put it together from others that I have read. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you soon! Brad:D


	6. Chapter 6

A Sex Toy!

Chapter 6!

A/N: Hey everyone! Okay, you have all wanted this chapter uploaded and so here it is! Thanks for all the reviews and the love for this story! I love you all and thanks a lot! I really hope you enjoy this new chapter and your questions should have answers inside!

I would also like to take a moment to tell you about a person I am very thankful to._** TuffyYue**_, you are an awesome follower! I absolutely cannot explain how happy I am that you enjoy reading all my stories and follow them, I mean it's just freaking amazing! I am, not only thankful to you but everyone else as well who are following my stories and enjoy them. I cannot even fathom it. It is because of all of you that I write and share my work. I am glad you all appreciate it!

I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Enjoy! Brad:D

* * *

_**( Natsuki! ) **_

A few good minuets passed by in deadly silence as Natsuki sat there on that stool, motionless. After giving a loud and exaggerated sigh, she jumped off the stool and paid the bartender and left in search of her car from the car boy.

Not a moment after she came out, her Lamborghini parked in front of her and the door opened revealing a very cocky boy, around his late teens. He had short and spiked up hair. A very dark and tanned skin tone, as if he had been locked in a tanning bed for too long.

A large scar is upon his left cheek, just below his left eye. They young man had a sculpted body judging from his uniform and had a woman killer look. Once he spotted Natsuki, he jumped to shotgun and did his best woman grabber action. Walking forwards, he undid the top three buttons of his shirt showing off his chest that is as smooth as a baby's bum and raked his hand through his black and shady green hair and gave a large toothy grin. He stopped in front of a very bored and agitated Natsuki as she placed her hand out for he car keys but he didn't move as he stared her down with a light shade of green eyes. Nothing but lust and desperation is in them.

Natsuki sighed and glared as her temper grew so thin it looked like a toothpick and could snap at any given moment if pushed. Her glare usually sent most running for the hills but this guy diverted his gaze and squirmed under it. A look of confusion washed over his face as his charms didn't work. Although it showed she wanted nothing more than to leave, he tried before she could take a step forwards. Mentally fist pumping the air he tried another tactic, resuming his pose he spoke.

"Hey there sexy, the names Masashi Takeda, wanna let me take you for a ride, not just in my car?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he dropped his voice to make it sound as though he is a man of experience, even though in reality, he is nothing more than a car boy.

Natsuki clenched and un-clenched her knuckles as they bucked and began turning white. She gave him the death glare instead of the normal one and she watched in satisfactory as he visibly gulped and began to perspire. Natsuki was no longer in a happy mood and so she just said the most basic thing that she could.

"Listen up shit head. You're nothing more than a tiny spec of dirt on the floor I walk on and you will never have a chance with me. Oh, I like girls and before I forget, I have a dick just like you, so unless you want me to break your precious face bones, give me my fucking car keys and walk the fuck away." Natsuki finished as she held her hand out in a gesture for her keys again.

Takeda was so shocked that he couldn't even think until he heard Natsuki saying she wanted the car keys to leave. Natsuki had just said what she is but with her mood now she didn't really care, if this boy wants to try to get lucky by the time Natsuki is finished with him, he will be screaming bloody Mary as she would beat him to nothing more than a pulp.

Natsuki's eye literally began to twitch as he continued to stare at her. Taking the initiative, she flung her fist forwards and pounded Takeda straight in his nose, sending the boy to the ground mostly with a broken nose. Natsuki grinned in triumph and noticed her keys clutched in his weak hold, squatting down she snatched her keys and walked to her car, got in and made a phone call as she drove away.

The phone rung for a few seconds before a groggy voice answered the phone in a very irritated voice.

_"What the fuck do you want...? I'm tryin' ta' sleep here shit head..."_ The voice slurred and grumbled as the sound of bed sheets began moving around. Natsuki was about to reply when another voice beat her to it.

_"Baby, who is it?"_ A voice slightly husky spoke and Natsuki new straight away who it was and chose to wait, not wanting to be rude even if it is them who are.

_"It's Natsuki-"_ The voice abruptly stopped and a yawn sounded. _"You can go back to bed if you want babe. I guess no sex for now, huh... Damn you Natsuki, damn you..."_ The voice cussed and Natsuki knew if the voice called her by her actual name, it meant she was very irritated, like always when awoken with no sex. Natsuki inwardly chuckled as the comment made her day slightly better than it was.

_"Nu-uh, we have all night to have some fun, sexy spider!"_ The voice literally dropped so low it and husky but it couldn't match Natsuki's own huskiness. As Natsuki heard that last sentence, she openly started gipping and gagging in her car as she came to a halt in front of a red light. The cars surrounding hers all had seen the action and had a 'What the fuck' faces on. The young children in the backs seats just stared, giggling.

Natsuki decided to give up with trying to speak with Nao and so she hung up her phone and stuffed it back into her pocket as the lights became green again. Looking at the time and realizing it was only a short amount to get ready, she kicking her foot down as she realized that she now only had 20 minuets left to get ready and get to the ball, she sped around the roads with such skill and beauty, you would have thought it was a piece of art as it lasted before Natsuki sped around the corner, heading straight towards her penthouse suite.

* * *

_**( Shizuru! )** _

The clock is mocking her. It had been a very long and stressful day because Haruka had decided to take the day off, leaving Shizuru with the meetings, paper work, phone calls and contracts. It is the time of year when people insist on trying to merge their businesses with hers but they all hadn't given her what it is she is looking for in a merger.

Shizuru sighed and leaned back in her chair and it squeaked with the faintest movement, making Shizuru's perfectly shaped eyebrow twitch ever so slightly. Her mind traveled back to the times when other businesses had tried to take over her own company and so Shizuru had them disposed off. Truth be told, they are dead. Not really known as big companies had tried on numerous occasions to try to kill the women herself, that is why they live as shark bait currently.

It had not been Shizuru's decision but her fathers. In his exact words, he said:_ "Shizuru, there will come many times when people will try to take your life to gain fortune from our hard work. It is not something I enjoy, but it is also a disgrace for me to be taken down without a fight. Do you understand Shizuru? You will have no choice but to dispose of them as they want to do to you. Their bodies make the perfect bait for the sharks that roam around for food, don't you think, Shizuru?"_

The moment her father had told her that, she began to feel ill whenever around him, knowing that he has had people killed. Of course, her father had noticed this and told her that if she didn't pick up her act, then the people will come for her and dispose of her as trash. Shizuru knew that he was right and over the years since she had graduated from school and taken over her father's company at the age of eighteen, businesses had started to target her and she realized there was no way to avoid it, and so she gave into her fathers old habits, except that she didn't do the deed but her father did. Shizuru never asked for them to die, nor did she wish it but her father has taken it upon himself to do it since 5 years ago when Shizuru turned 18 to the day where she is 23.

Shizuru released a small and barely audible sigh from her luscious lips as she listened to the clock, ticking seconds by seconds, counting down. After nearly colliding with a car that lingered longer than it should have made her feel as if something was connecting her and the driver. She dismissed the idea since the only one she loves is Natsuki and Natsuki only.

Shizuru looked at her desk and noted that her father had specifically given her this request. Giving another sigh for the dozen time that day she slung her body forwards and grabbed the file. Shizuru scanned the reason her father choose this folder, it seems that a new business has begun to progress massively and is ranking into the bigger companies with ease and it very well maybe can rival the 'Viola' company but he wants to have a merger with them. Shizuru's interest now curious opened the file and gasped at what she saw.

There in the folder is a picture of none other than Natsuki Kruger and her businesses building. Natsuki is wearing an expensive black suit as she stands in front of the building, a demanding and powerful aura surrounding her. She had her hands in her slack pants and her button up shirt to the top button with the tie stuffed into the middle and her shirt tucked in. This is the first time she had ever seen Natsuki have a suit in that shape, even the night of the ball, Natsuki insisted to have her tie hang low. She looked absolutely stunning as the beautiful building behind her showed how her business is in perfect ability to rival their own. Natsuki's face had a stoic expression on it, as if she doesn't know what any emotion is but in them eyes it showed a face splitting grin on it as she stared at the camera, just like a giddy child who has seen some sweets. Even if her aura is powerful, she looks like an intimidating and happy person.

Shizuru noticed a note at the bottom and read it. Its written words read: _"Shizuru my dear, it seems Natsuki has begun to grow up and grasp the understanding of the real world and work. I have finally found her for you, now don't let her go twice! Love, Daddy & Mommy Viola x."_

With this surprise her mood has risen all the way to super high but then she began to think about how she had given up and let Natsuki go, nearly two years ago. After that night, she never saw Natsuki again. The pain on her expression that she wore that night broke Shizuru's heart in two over and over. As if a thousand swords pierce threw her body just to make her feel the pain from Natsuki. Although she could never truly understand what that night did to her.

Shizuru tried for many years to find Natsuki but to no avail after she abandoned the school. Shizuru never had the chance to speak with her again but if Akane is right about this 'Duran' person, it could be Natsuki but it was, then why did she go into the prostitution business.

Natsuki never had a family to rely on, only her parents and they decided to go over seas and leave Natsuki behind. They never tried to communicate with her and neither did she. She grew up without the love and nurture that a child begs for. She made her own money by the multiple jobs that she had. Mainly the working at the garage and martial arts tournaments and she did very well with the odd jobs but those two paid a lot more but she was always on a tight schedule.

When Natsuki had left, Shizuru traveled to the work places to see if Natsuki was there, with a broken heart, they said she had quit on a moments notice and said to tell her if she ever came by this: _"I thought I could trust you. I believed you loved me but I guess I was nothing more than a game, a sick and twisted game. You did this to me and I fell into your trap and got exposed. I knew it was too good to be true."_ Shizuru left with tears staining her cheek as the salty liquid slid down her smooth skin.

Shizuru's head snapped up at the sound of footsteps approaching her office. They were heavy and made a 'thud' with each step as they drew closer, Shizuru also noticed a set of lighter steps but she knew them too. Shizuru's brow twitched and began to irritate her face as she knew them footsteps. Already hearing them over a thousand times.

Shizuru didn't bother to move her body and just sat casually with her head thrown over the top of the seat as the knocks on the door grew more impatient as she tried to ignore them. Shizuru finally snapped as they turned into bangs.

"What do you want? Work hours are over and unless you want to be thrown out by security, leave my building!" Shizuru's voice rose slightly and dripped with venom. The person outside the door faltered slightly and mustering up their courage opened the door.

"Hello there, my love!" The voice is dark and disgusting, making Shizuru's stomach twist and do flips. She never wanted to see this face again, after all of the rejects, this one just wouldn't leave her alone.

"Ara, such a disgusting presence as yours dares to enter my domain and greet me in such a way? I suggest you drop that attitude before I slice that tongue out of your mouth." Shizuru deadpanned at the person standing before her who had caused all of these problems.

"Oh, how cruel. I have come to see my future fiancée, my beloved!" The stranger spoke with lust in the voice and sparkles in the eyes. The two said people stepped into the room slightly and left the door open, forgetting to close it behind them. Shizuru found this extremely rude and was standing on the narrow edge of a cliff, just waiting to be pushed.

Shizuru sent a glare to the two as they squirmed under her gaze, wishing it to make them leave.

"Ara, if it isn't already clear you revolting dog and rat, I have no interest. Leave now or I will take further action and take your lives here and now. I strongly suggest you leave. Kanzaki-san and of course, you, Kanzaki-sans dog, Tate." Shizuru spat them names with so much disgust, it could rival the most hideous and disgraceful thing in the world.

* * *

_**( Natsuki! )**_

The Lamborghini pulled into the basement parking of the large and luxurious hotel. The basement car park is not how most people would think them to be. The walls are very large and painted the lightest colour of blue. The large pillars have the best golden lining around there edges. The parking spaces are very well drawn and are reserved with name plates on the walls for the people permanently staying there in large gold letters. There is not a spec of a leaking puddle, litter or any type of mess, it's like a large blue maze.

Natsuki pulled into her reserved area with the large name plate in front of her car that read 'Kruger's' and it for some unknown reason made her heart swell with pride of how well she is doing with life now. She proceeded to get out of the door and continue her thoughts all the way to the lobby to sign in as she thought about how her life from the past has turned into what it is now. She quickly looked at her watch and sighed as she approached the main reception desk after leaving the empty elevator.

The receptionist spotted her and stopped everything she was doing to greet the most handsome and richest person in the building.

The receptionist put on a polite smile and grabbed the mail for the 'Kruger's' residence and a clipboard for the residents to sign when they enter and leave the building in case of emergencies. Natsuki didn't bother to smile and gave a nod of greeting and began to sign that she had arrived when the woman spoke.

"It is a pleasure to see you this evening, Kruger-san. I hope you enjoy the rest of the night." The receptionist didn't even bother to hide the seductive voice when she spoke. She knew how Natsuki always brought back many women to her apartment of certain days and they are all usually different.

"Hm." Natsuki gave a small hum in response, took her mail and went towards the elevator up to her apartment. Nothing piqued her interest. Sighing as she reached the top floor, she walked to her door and scanned her card key, then slung the door open and went straight towards the shower.

With only a short while before she had to leave for the night, she took a five minuet quick wash and then dried off her body and pulled out her best suit for the night.

The suit came with a rather large price but it fit Natsuki's personality and body in more ways than one. (If you have seen the stories cover photo, that is what Natsuki is wearing!) Firstly, Natsuki's dried body no longer was wet. She straightened her hair with her brush and got a hair brooch that is in the shape of a lightnings zigzag that held the side of her left hair behind her pale ear. Natsuki proceeded to put on her silk blue set of undergarments that consist of: A navy silk bra and a pair of silky navy boxers and socks to match. Natsuki then placed a white button-up dress shirt on her upper body and closed the buttons, then pulled the collar upwards.

Natsuki picked up her black slacks with blue trimming lines running down the side of the two legs. She placed them on and brought them up to her hips and hastily tucked the shirt into her pants and then fastened the button and pulled the zip up. Then she brought the red ribbon to her face for a few seconds and then wrapped the cloth around her high raised collar and tied it into a rather large and low knot, giving her an olden day look as the collar sat above it.

Now with her shirt, pants and ribbon on. Natsuki headed towards her wardrobe and pulled out some black male dress shoes and headed back to her bed but not before admiring the lingerie collection on the way out. Sitting at the edge she pulled on her dress shoes and listed to the slightest squeaks from the new shoes. Then she walked over to a hanger that held on a black suit vest that has 8 buttons upon the middle, holding the clothing together when buttoned. Natsuki did just that and swung the clothing over her white dress shirt and fastened the buttons.

Almost ready, Natsuki went to the coat hanger next to the now empty one and studied the blue blazer. The blazer didn't stop at her waist, in fact, it stopped behind her mid thigh. It is a tail coat but instead of the back splitting into two, it stayed round. The blazer also had blazer peats that have white swirls on them for decoration. The shoulders had a set of pads that hid the shoulders and white frilly cloth cascading down the sides. The Natsuki grabbed a darker shade of a cloak that snatched on the shoulder pads as it slid and covered her back like a cape. Then, she placed an emerald and crimson mixed bracelet on her wrist. Finally, Natsuki was finished and she looked herself over in the mirror and gave a charming smile revealing pearly whites as she looked like a prince ready for a ball. Indeed, she is.

Natsuki gave one last all over before she took her car keys, wallet and apartment key card and then left for the elevator again. Time seemed to stop for onlookers as Natsuki stepped out of the elevator. The entrance door opened letting a light wind fall in through the room and it flapped Natsuki's cape and hair backwards, floating behind her as she moved to the reception and once she stopped, squeals erupted from the lobby from both women and men as they swooned over Natsuki's appearance.

"Good evening, Kruger-san. Leaving for the night?" The same receptionist asked again and Natsuki hummed as she signed the paper and left for the basement for her car.

Once inside her car she sped off to the company place where she would pick up her date. Before Natsuki set off, she reached to the passenger seat and pulled out a mask from the box. It was originally meant to be a Red & Black Venetian Mask but instead, Natsuki had it changed to a Blue & White one with the same design. (If you want to see what the mask looks like, search the red mask and then think of it as blue and white). Placing the mask on her face, she set off into the night towards her destination. Not bothering to look at the name, just the street where the company had settled.

* * *

_**( Shizuru! )**_

Shizuru sat in her chair as she is already ready for the night ahead. She had been invited to a ball held by the most of the largest companies in the country and after having a successful year, they decided to all join together and throw a party for everyone in the large companies.

Shizuru's dress is of elegance and the sexiest. It is a Sheath Short Length Strapless Red Silky Taffeta Flower Embellished Dress. The dress is a crimson that matches Shizuru's own crimson eyes that dance with disgust as she gazed at the men before her. The dress reached to her mid thigh, revealing her long and smooth tanned legs that had a light shine to them from Shizuru's moisturizer. The dress had no straps and hung snugly around her chest to her back and relied only on the cleavage to hang on. The dress had slight folds all the way from the top to the bottom, showing a lot of skin off to the eyes of others.

On her feet she had a pair of 1 inch high heels, making her slightly taller than she already is. Her long and beautiful chestnut hair is left free and flowing, only brushed over one of her shoulders on her left side as it curled slightly at the tips. A pair of stunning set of red diamond earrings. Shizuru remembered how Natsuki had given her them for her birthday, she was so nervous and cute.

Shizuru's arms would be bare if she didn't have a mixed emerald and crimson bracelet accompanying her wrist. Natsuki had also given her it. Natsuki also had one of her own and it had engraved words that read: _"My heart is your and yours is mine, I will love you forever~Natsuki!"_ Shizuru also had a crimson purse that she can hold on for the night to keep her belongings with her at all times.

All in all, Shizuru is dressed to kill tonight. Shizuru was snapped back from her dreamland of her and Natsuki's once paradise and gazed upon the ones who ruined it. It seems that they had made themselves very comfortable in her office as they sat in front of her desk. Kanzaki spoke up first because Tate never spoke unless he was told to do so.

"Why do you insist on ignoring my love and try to run back into the arms of that...that...disgusting creature! I can love you like no other can! I even got you out of that things hands and clutches so you could be in my embrace! Why will you not take what I give you?!" Reito raised his voice and slammed his hand down upon the large oak table. Shizuru didn't flinch once.

"You sabotaged my relationship. You made me look like an evil women that played with her emotions and you exposed her in front of all the school and crushed her world and mine. Not only did that happen but then you had the filthy idea of proposing to me for the first time in front of everyone in the school. You got our hearts broken and Natsuki left, she left me! Everything, she left it and fled! You are lower than scum and here you are, daring to try and receive my love that you will never have!" Shizuru stood from her seat and from the force it sent the desk shuffling forwards and causing the two men to fall back in the chairs.

Reito sprang back into action and stood square off and face to face with Shizuru as they stared at each other.

"I know you love me! Say it and accept my proposal to marry me!"

"Never."

"God damn it! I know you want me!"

"Not on my life"

"I can show you a true man and not some creature made for pity to bring you down with it!"

"Leave"

"I will not! Why don't you love me back!? Deep down you do and you know it!"

"Disgusting creature? Natsuki is the only one who saw the real me and we had a bond that no one like you would understand! She may have been different but I still love her and only her! Now get out of my office and building and drag your poor excuse of love away with it!"

"Never! I am taking you with me whether you like it or not!"

"Get out of my office before I kill you and be done with this nonsense!"

"I shall not! Tate! Get over here and grab her! Now!" Reito screamed at the man who flinched and tried to move towards Shizuru. Reito also moved to the opposite side to block any exit that the women may have.

Just as Shizuru started to back away thinking of a plan, the men both lunged at her and her eyes went wide with panic.

"Excuse me." A voice interrupted what is occurring.

All three occupants froze there actions. Reito turned first, his expression turned to a too sweet of a smile but his eyes gave away the anger he wished to show, second was Tate as he copied his 'master's' actions and finally, Shizuru gazed upon the figure causally leaning against the door.

The figure leaned with her left shoulder on the wood frame and had her right hip stuck out to the side. She had her arms folded on her chest and her ankle crossed over the other as she stared behind her mask.

Shizuru's worried and scared crimson clashed with plain but slightly loving emeralds. They stared at each other as their bodies began to feel attracted and they wished to touch and would have done so, if not for Reito starting a conversation.

"Oh? You may be? No-one of importance, now leave and shut the door on the way out!" Reito snapped as he tried to inch closer to Shizuru but the figure saw it.

"I may be of no importance in your eyes, sir, but I believe I am witnessing a possible kidnapping and I am a witness watching your every move. So, sir, I suggest you take a step back before I use force to make you." The figure replied as she still leaned on the door frame as if nothing is happening.

This angered Reito and his face turned a dark shade of crimson as he tried to reason with the women who was having nothing of it.

"Leave now! Do not get involved in matter that don't concern you! You remind me of a thing in high school before I stomped on it! If you don't want to end up like it, then I suggest that you leave! Just who do you think you are!?" Reito snapped as he took a supposed menacing step forwards but the women's anger grew and she stood up from the door frame and walked into the room towards Reito, her cape flapping behind her.

"My name is Natsuki Kruger! You filth will never speak of me again and this will be the last sight you ever see!" Natsuki pulled off her mask with her left hand and her right hand flew to her waist and pulled out a black pistol and aimed it at Reito, straight between his eyes. They widened into saucers at the revelation of who she is and how there is a gun pointed to his head.

"Any last words? Are you going to beg for your laughing stock of a life? Will you try to apologize for the sins you have committed? Maybe you will kiss my shoe? Or how I am still alive after you sent your little men with guns blazing after me? Did you even wonder why you never got them back? Well, what do you have to say before I take your small existence and perish it?" Natsuki said as the man stared wide eyes at her. She could feel Shizuru's gaze upon her but now she wanted to kill the man who caused her so much pain. For how she ended up as she did.

"I-I- Don't kill me! I'm sorry I lied to everyone and made Shizuru out to be a liar! She never was! I made it up, I swear on a man's oath! I made it all up! Tate was the one who found out your secret and he told me to say it so I could have Shizuru! Please! Please, don't kill me! I never meant for it to happen! I didn't want to expose you and make you leave! I just wanted Shizuru to love me! Then you left and she hated me! I have tried but she never loves me back, only you! But you know what! You believed me over her! It shows what kind of bond you had if you chose my words over hers, doesn't it! It is your own fault that you lost her! I tried to take her but no, she wanted you, you, you!" Reito poured his soul out like a wine being knocked over from a glass.

Natsuki didn't show it but inwardly it effected her greatly. She had chosen his words over her loved ones. She fled as she had been exposed and couldn't take the pain but who could blame her when if the situation is likely to be true?

Natsuki wanted to know more but she didn't want to hear it from him, although she could get something out of hims he wanted to know. Pointing the gun to his forehead, she gave a sigh as he followed the gun with his eyes.

"You are such a weakling. Basically, because me and Shizuru were in love, you got jealous and made up a stupid story of how Shizuru was only playing with me to expose me in front of the entire school and that all the time she had been with you? Then because of that lie, I fled from the school after a team of men with guns chased after me until I killed them. Then I ended up in the business that I was because I lived on the streets and spent all my money on drugs and alcohol and accepted a contract from a pimp, is that what you're saying?" Natsuki asked as she wagged the gun in front of him. Shizuru and Tate forgotten.

"Yes! Yes! I mad everything up! I sent the men after you! I made you end up how you are!" Reito spat his words at her but he saw no effect. Natsuki merely smirked at him.

"Ah yes. I am now one of the richest people in the world, you know. I have a rather large and growing business. I have a very nice penthouse suite. A Lamborghini, the finest clothing and food and tonight is my last night as a so called prostitute. I have enough money to last me more than 5 life times and I have slept with many, many women. All thanks to you. You gave me a life I never expected but in doing so, you tore my only love away from me. So cruel. I had to take therapy for my drug and alcohol use, you know. I spent a few years doing it until I finally was cured. Unfortunately, this could have been avoided if you had stood by and done nothing. You caused me a lot of pain and you have no idea how bad it hurt, to have them look at you like a monster and nothing more than something filthy! I never asked to be like this! But you! You destroyed my only light of happiness for fuck sake." Natsuki finished as she shook her head side to side.

"No more fucking rambling. Any thing else before I finish this?" Natsuki asked again but Reito tried to say something, anything but Natsuki pointed the gun at his foot and shot.

_**BANG!**_

"ARGH! My foot!" Reito screamed as he tried to grab his foot but only fell on the floor. Natsuki wasn't about to make this a quick kill like the others. Natsuki again shot him in the opposite foot and he screamed but no one stopped her from shooting. Reito's cries grew louder each time Natsuki shot him from his feet to his thighs, then from his hands to the shoulders as the blood began to pool around him on the marbled floor.

Natsuki began to reload her gun and pointed it at Reito's groin.

"You're lucky you are of one gender and not mixed. Although, I am just going to blow your little dick away!" Natsuki fired the shot and true to her words, shot him down there and he cried out.

Natsuki enjoyed watching him writhe on the floor in pain like a worm. Although, he just wasn't being fun anymore and Natsuki got bored.

"I'm bored now, Reito. Do you know what that means?" Natsuki asked and he shook his head a little. Wincing at the pain it caused.

"It means that I'm going to let you lay here in your own blood knowing that no one will save you as your life slips away from your soul. Just like me. Goodbye Reito, maybe we shall see each other in hell." Natsuki pointed the gun at Reito's stomach and shot her gun and watched as he slowly began to lose his light from his eyes. Natsuki turned to Tate who had fallen on his arse with tears running down his face, whimpering.

"You. How did you find out about me? I swear if you don't tell me al' let the wolves in the forest rip you to shreds." Natsuki said as she walked over and stood in front of him as he shook from fear.

"I-I was asked t-to by Reito. I-I had to find something that h-he could us-use against you i-in order to make his lie w-work!" Tate spilled his guts out and Natsuki frowned.

"You idiot." Natsuki sighed as she looked him dead in the eyes. "I said: How did you find out about me?" Natsuki repeated herself as she watches him gulp down his dry throat.

"I-I snook into your ap-apartment but I-I didn't know you would be home or with c-company. I-I recorded everything that you and V-Viola did and gave it to R-Reito!" Tate had the nerve to blush slightly at his words. Natsuki heard a giggle and knew it came from Shizuru, Natsuki didn't bother to turn as Shizuru knew that there would be a blush on her cheeks and she would be teased.

"I see. You spied on us having sex, huh? That's a new one. Maybe you would have seen me in the shower or heard me and Shizuru talking but obviously not. You were always a pervert and still are. Tell me, did you get off from watching it?" Natsuki asked as she crouched down to his level.

"I-I guess s-so. I-I mean who wouldn't? V-Viola has an amazing body and you were just ramming her!" Tate said as he gave a slight perverted smile.

"Ew. I never knew there was such a person in the world as you. No matter, You will die here today and now." Natsuki pointed the gun straight at Tate's forehead and pulled the trigger. His body fell backwards with a thud as the blood pooled around his head. Natsuki sighed and raked a hand through her hair as she stood and holstered her gun. Now she had to face the hardest task in her life, Shizuru Viola.

A few minuets passed in silence until Shizuru grew agitated and decided to break it. She walked behind Natsuki and slid her hands around her waist and rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder pads with a sigh of contentment. Natsuki didn't tense up or flinch from her touch like she used to, instead the girl instantly relaxed into the hold.

It became deathly silent in the office as the smell of drying blood flooded through their noses.

"I'm...sorry..." Natsuki whispered as the words flew from her mouth out into the open. She felt Shizuru tighten her hold on her waist and nuzzled her face into the side of her neck.

Natsuki's eyes brimmed with tears as she though of how Shizuru may have felt when she left and was chased away. Natsuki felt so guilty that she had believed Reito over Shizuru, her friend, lover and life.

Indeed, Shizuru had begun to not care about the world after Natsuki left. That night changed everything for them both. Natsuki's world felt broken and she thought she had been betrayed but in truth, she denied the truth that Shizuru was innocent. Even as Shizuru got on her knees and begged Natsuki to believe her and for that, she felt herself no longer worthy to have Shizuru as she once had. Now she had killed two more people but who would love someone as her?

"Ara, Natsuki needs not apologize. I understand. I still love you, Natsuki. I searched for you but couldn't find you anywhere. I was so worried about you. I hope that you still love me because I cannot live without you anymore." Shizuru unconsciously squeezed the grip around Natsuki's waist harder, so much so that anymore could hurt.

"I'm so...sorry! I-I never meant t-to hurt you! I-I swear! I j-just though that...I just thought that..." Natsuki couldn't speak anymore. Her legs gave out from under her and she dropped to the floor, landing on her knees as the tears poured from her eyes. She didn't know what to do, she felt so lost. She stayed silent, listening to her own sobs and she could feel Shizuru trying to comfort her.

Eventually, Natsuki couldn't help it. She fell forwards and only just raised her elbows to land on in time as she cried and cried, all the while, Shizuru clung to her like a koala to a tree. Shizuru whispered encouraging words of how it will be okay, and that she still loves Natsuki. With each calming word, Natsuki eventually calmed down and she sat up and turned in the embrace so she now faced Shizuru.

Their faces instinctively moved forwards although now and then, Natsuki would pull back slightly and hesitate for a second before moving in again. After a painful minuet for them both, they finally met with their lips and their chests exploded at the warmth they felt. The kiss may have been chaste but it was one where they brushed their lips slightly together before pressing them together, expressing their love.

The pain of being separated and the fake lies all left their minds. All they wanted now is each other and nothing more, just them two alone.

They pulled back out of breath as they stared at each other before they broke out into a grin. Natsuki raised her hand up to Shizru's face and cupped her cheek, loving the feeling as Shizuru raised her own hands to hold them over Natsuki's as she leaned into the touch.

Then a thought occurred to Natsuki. If they are now here with each other, does that mean they are back together?

"Ne, Shizuru?"

"Hmm,"

"If we just kissed, that makes us a couple, right?"

"Ara? Mm-hm, will Natsuki pop the question again, fufu!"

"Damn it! You are still such a teaser!"

"Ara! Kawaii! Your cheeks are red again! I missed the different shades you can make, fufu!"

"Grr! I'm not cute!"

"Ara, Ikezu! Ikezu, Ikezu, Ikezu!" Shizuru formed her hands into small fists and pounded lightly on Natsuki's chest as Natsuki just howled in laughter.

"Haha! Oh man, I love how you never change! So then Shizuru, will you go out with me, again?" Natsuki asked as she placed her hands over Shizuru's little fists. The perfect moment for a teasing and Shizuru did just that.

"Ara, I don't know. Will Natsuki run away from me again? Maybe I should get a tight leash for you, how about it puppy-chan? " Shizuru asked as she turned her face to the side. Trying to hide her laughter at Natsuki's dumb expression.

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki howled in embarrassment as Shizuru just started laughing.

"Hey Shizuru, tonight's the ball right?" Natsuki asked and she got a nod for an answer. "Then maybe we should go there tonight and have our happily ever after?" Natsuki asked as she rose to her feet and held her hand out for Shizuru and she also got up.

"May I have this dance and the rest from now on?" Natsuki bowed slightly with her palm stretched out towards Shizuru's body. Of course they both blushed and Shizuru accepted the offered hand.

"Ara, from now and always."

They both left the building, happy with each other. They then went to the ball and danced the night away like no other as their relationship took upon a new level. Their love cannot be compared to anything because it is theirs alone.

_They finally found their 'Happily Ever After!'_

* * *

A/N: Wahoo! This story has come to an end but do not worry, there will be an Epilogue! I'm sorry for the long wait but school has been keeping me busy preparing for some exams:P I hope you enjoyed this story but you will have to wait for the Epilogue! Sorry about that! Thank you all for those who have read this story and stuck by it! I honestly love you all from the bottom of my heart! I hope to see you soon with my other stories that I will continue before writing a new one! See you there, Brad:D


End file.
